Pies
by EbonyShroud
Summary: When Ash, Dawn, and Brock annoy Giratina, it sends them to another dimension so that they could learn a lesson. However, Giratina does not pay attention to what world it sends the three trainers hurtling into and the consequences that would ensue.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot humid day on Route 214 and it's surrounding towns and wilderness. The thick heavy air hovered over the ground, preceding the summer storm that was slowly sweeping from Hearthome City towards Sunyshore City and the sea beyond.

"It's so hot out! Can't we take a break?" A girl dressed in black and pink called, pushing her dark limp hair away from her face. She sat down unhappily on a boulder, her Piplup leapt from its location in her backpack to sit beside her and chirp encouragement.

"Come on, Dawn! We have to catch up to Ash," A voice replied above her. Dawn looked up to see Brock, standing on a ledge a couple of feet above her head. He knelt and offered a hand to help her to the ledge.

"Why is it that every time he hears a rumor of a strange occurrence dealing with a pokémon, he goes running off regardless of what the rest of us think?" Dawn growled as she stood up and grabbed Brock's hand. With ease, he hoisted her upwards until they were standing on the same ledge.

"You can't really blame him for it. Everyone wants to be the person who solves the mystery first," Brock replied as he looked upwards to the cliff beside him.

"Yeah, but he can at least ask us if we want to go with him. I would've liked visiting the Veilstone Department Store. My mom said the place has the best Contest Apparel, even better than the apparel over in Jubilife City," Dawn said. She followed his gaze and groaned, annoyed at the sight of the cliffs towering over them.

"We need to keep moving, or else we will end up losing him," Brock said as he walked to the cliff wall and began climbing. Dawn nodded as she began climbing, but not before she heard her pokémon screech at her angrily.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Ash asked in annoyance as he plopped down on the grass.

"Pika," His Pikachu replied as it sat on his lap.

"You don't suppose they are having difficulties getting up here, right? We got up here rather easily," Ash pondered as he scratched the pokémon behind the ear.

"Pikachu. Pika pi," Pikachu answered. Then, the sound of shifting rock and gravel came from the location Ash had climbed up.

"Ash! Get over here and lend us a hand!" Brock yelled. Ash stood up, sending Pikachu to the grass. The yellow pokemon yelped as it landed on its back in the grass, rolling over to glare at Ash and grumble in annoyance.

"Sorry, Pikachu! I am coming!" He called as he ran over to the cliff's edge. Brock was standing a few feet below him, Dawn struggling to keep her balance on a thin ledge.

"Take my bag!" Brock yelled as he slung it upwards towards Ash. Ash grabbed its cloth handle and deposited it just beside the brooding Pikachu. Brock carefully scaled downwards until he was close enough to grab onto Dawn's arm and pulled her upwards. When she regained her footing, Brock climbed upwards until he reached the edge. He pushed himself over the edge and then reached down to grab Dawn's flailing arm and pull her up and over the edge.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked as he stared at the duo. Dawn glared angrily at him, but didn't answer him.

"We had a difficult time climbing up here, but we are all right," Brock replied.

"Difficult time?" Ash asked in surprise.

"It was harder for us to climb up here, we don't have the same enthusiasm to get up here as you do," Dawn growled in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Dawn. We don't have much farther to go, see? The cave is just down there," Ash replied as he pointed across the grassy meadow to the edge of another cliff. Brock and Dawn lugged themselves to their feet and followed Ash to the ledgem to see what he was pointing at.

"Down there? Can we at least stop here for a rest?" Dawn groaned as she noticed that they would have to scale down the craggy slope to reach the cave. Ash and Brock both grinned before they rushed off, leaving an astonished Dawn and the still upset Pikachu behind. The two groaned before standing up and racing after the boys.

* * *

Giratina was meditating deep in the cave; the flow between the world he had been banished from and the Distortion Realm pulsed in the vicinity of the legendary pokémon. It listened to the strong flow of power as it swirled around the room and the ripples from the Distortion Realm dissipating when it had strayed too far from it's original source.

However, its rest was disturbed when echoes of voices faintly drifted into the cave. Giratina growled as it opened its eyes, annoyed at the disturbance. It listened to the voices, so soft that normal human hearing would be unable to hear it. The voices collided against each other as echoed through the cavern, making it near difficult to judge the location. However, it wasn't about to let a little problem such as repeating echoes stop it. After a few minutes of listening to the echoes, it judged that the intruders were located outside the entrance to its cave. As its annoyance grew, a faint curiosity as to who these strange intruders were nagged at the back of the legendary's mind.

* * *

"We are resting here and that is final!" Dawn said stubbornly as she pulled off her shoes and socks and walked towards the lake. Her Piplup followed after her, chirping in excitement as it noticed the clear waters of the lake.

"But…" Ash said as he looked towards the cave.

"No buts! I am not moving towards that cave until my feet stop aching!" Dawn replied as she walked into the water. Cool squishy mud slid between her toes as she walked in.

"Why should we wait? The cave is right here, I can almost smell the adventure waiting inside. Something cool is hiding in there and we should go in and find it," Ash asked in annoyance as he sat down on the grass.

"I bet all you are smelling is your own shoes, Ash," Dawn called out with a faint laugh. Pikachu laughed and followed Dawn into the lake, splashing her as he darted past her. Ash frowned for a moment before realizing that Dawn was simply making a joke.

"We probably should wait. We would not to become so tired that we get lost in the cave. Plus, I am getting kind of hungry," Brock answered as he pulled out a few of their food supplies from the bag. Ash grumbled in annoyance and watched Dawn release her pokémon so that they could enjoy being at the lake.

"Come on! The water is really nice!" Dawn yelled, waving her arms. Brock grinned as he released his own pokémon.

"Why are we here, anyways? What was it that Nurse Joy had said?" Brock asked as Ash reached down and allowed the rest of his pokémon to go and play in the water.

"She said that there was a strange pokémon deep inside the cave. Whenever people went into the cave to try and find it, they would end up back at the beginning of the cave," Ash replied as he watched his Buziel run towards the water and dive in, catching up to Dawn's Piplup.

"So, you just want to find it?" Brock asked.

"No, I am going to catch it! With Pikachu, we can take down anything!" Ash cheered.

"Oh, really?" Brock replied with a laugh.

* * *

Giratina growled low in its throat as it heard the child's prideful boast. Many humans have attempted to gain it's favor and add it to their team, but all of their plans ended in failure. What made this naive human think it could capture it?

As it continued to listen to their conversation, it's anger only seemed to strengthen. The child was boastful and brimming with selfish pride, traits it disliked with a deep passion. Soon, it decided it had to do something. The child needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

It was Dawn who first noticed the sky darkening above them. She looked up in curiosity, seeing a strange cloud forming above them.

"Ash!" She yelled as she stumbled backwards. The two boys looked up to see what Dawn was yelling at them about and noticed the cloud.

"It must be the pokémon Nurse Joy talked about! We've found it!" Ash yelled in excitement, jumping to his feet.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled to answer him, sparks flying from its cheeks as it glared upwards. The cloud-like masses condensed to form an enormous pokémon. Black wings with red spikes billowed from behind it's massive gray and gold frame and red eyes glared downwards towards them.

"What is that?" Dawn asked in fright, her voice tiny in fear. The creature glared, and then roared. The roar shook the ground beneath their feet. They covered their ears to block out the noise, squeezing their eyes as the roar thundered through their hands and made their heads ache. When the roar diminished, the ground did not stop shaking.

"What did it do?" Brock yell. The ground kept shaking and opened up beneath them, revealing a dark swirling abyss beneath. Dawn shrieked in terror, but the boys remained silent as suddenly they were cast down into the abyss.

* * *

Giratina watched as the three children plunged into the rift it had created, swallowing them before the land returned to its natural state. The trainer's pokémon stood in shock before babbling their outrage upwards towards Giratina.

"**Where did you send Master and her friends?**" The Piplup shrieked, flapping its arms in agitation. Giratina watched them silently, regarding them with faint annoyance.

"**Bring them back! Bring them back or else!**" A Pikachu threatened as sparks flew from the red pouches on its cheeks.

"**Silence,**" Giratina growled. All the pokémon stopped talking, glaring up at the legendary pokémon.

"**Your naïve masters will return in a week, after they learn not to bother my sleep and a good dose of humility,**" Giratina stated. The pokémon stared up at Giratina with accusing eyes. It ignored their stares and returned to its original resting place. It settled into the chaotic rhythm of the currents linking the world with the Distortion Realm. In minutes, it no longer cared where it sent the trainers, just that it had sent them away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning in London, the streets slowly being lit with the rays of the rising sun. Several birds that roosted in the eaves and gutters of the houses chirped cheerfully as they fluttered from their nests in order to find their breakfast. The few people that were wandering the streets avoided the puddles and muck that lined the cobblestone road as they passed by the quiet houses towards their final destination. Mrs. Lovett stared out the window at the empty street before looking down and continued her work. With a stained wet cloth, she scrubbed off the filthy remains that the patrons who visited her establishment had left for her to clean: burned crust, spilled rum, and various forms of half-chewed food. Ever since she began using the victims of Mr. Todd for her pies, her establishment had picked up business once again. Even Mrs. Mooney was not having the same amount of customers with her pussycat pies as Mrs. Lovett was having with her human-meat pies.

"Mrs. Lovett, I finished wiping up the rum spills down here. What do you need for me to do now?" She heard a voice from behind the counter and smiled. Toby had been wiping away the spilled liquor that the patrons had spilled when they became too tipsy to keep their cups upright.

"We need more herbs for the pies. Run to the market and fetch them for me," She said after thinking for a moment. She set the rag on the table as she walked towards the counter. She pulled out the small wallet she kept the earnings from her shop and pulled out enough coins to buy the amount of herbs they needed. She tucked the wallet away just before Toby's head poked over the counter-top.

"Of course, Mrs. Lovett!" He said as he walked around the counter, wiping his hands off on his trousers.

"That should be enough. You remember what to buy, correct?" She said as she deposited the coins onto the boy's open palm.

"I remember, Mrs. Lovett, don't worry," He replied with a bright smile.

"Good, run along now before all the good herbs are bought," She said, smiling back at the boy.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett! I'll be back!" Toby shouted as he ran towards the door. He pushed against the door and was soon dashing up the street to the market. Mrs. Lovett sighed and returned to the table she had been cleaning. She had barely picked up the rag and began cleaning again when the door opened.

"Excuse me, miss…" A timid girl's voice said.

"Sorry, but the shop's not open right now. Please come again later," Mrs. Lovett replied as she continued to scrub off the pie remains, not even bothering to look up towards the new people.

"Sorry, miss, but we need help," A boy's voice replied. She sighed in annoyance and looked up to see whom these people who had entered her shop were. A tall dark-skinned brown-haired boy and a young petite black-haired girl stood nervously in front of the door, staring at her with wide confused eyes. Mrs. Lovett could not stop herself from staring at the girl, the girl's black and pink clothes were both unflattering and exposing too much skin for polite company. Her dark-skinned friend was also dressed in strange manner, but at least much more respectful than the girl.

"You're just a bunch of kids," She said as she set the rag down. The girl's eyes narrowed angrily as she glared at her, but refrained from speaking.

"I am sorry to bother you while the shop is closed, but we are sort of lost. Could you tell us what town this is?" The older boy said.

"You don't know you're in London? You must be rightly lost if you don't know this city's name," She stated. The two looked at each other nervously before looking back at her, the boy muttering something under his breath. Mrs. Lovett could swear he said that London was not a city, but she wasn't sure.

"Well, I guess you can say that we have come from a far away place," The girl said timidly, looking down towards her feet. This peaked Mrs. Lovett's interest, how far away did they live to not know the capital of the British Empire?

"Come, sit down," She said as she walked behind the counter.

"Is this a shop, miss?" The boy said as he walked towards the counter, the girl trailing after him.

"This is my pie shop. How long have you two been in London?" She asked as she checked beneath the counter. Toby had cleaned beneath it well, sweeping away the remains without leaving a crumb behind and srubbing away the rum stains.

"Not very long," The girl mumbled.

"We aren't sure, but it didn't seem important. We just want to know where we are. We split up to find out where we were," The girl said.

"Split up, how many of you are there?" She asked.

"There is only one other, Ash. He went up the stairs by your shop to ask the owner about this city," The boy replied, looking put the window before turning away from the window. Mrs. Lovett sighed, hoping this Ash boy was not the same age as these two kids. Mr. Todd was not in the best of moods in the morning and she felt uneasy about baking children into pies. She was quite content with making pies out of aristocrats, grocers, and other men that walked into Mr. Todd's barber shop, but she had never made children pies before.

"Well, you two look hungry. Maybe you would like to try one of my pies while you are waiting for your friend? What are your names?" She said as she pulled out a slightly burned pie that was sitting near the counter. She slid the pie towards them and waited for them to answer her.

* * *

Ash stared at the door, trying to swallow his nervousness before he opened the door. For a second, he felt that it would be pointless and turned around to look at his surroundings. The street below hummed as beggars, men, women, and occasionally children walked by. He looked for signs of other pokemon, but he could not find any trace of others. He sighed and turned back to the door, feeling both worried and nervous again. After he beat down his nervousness with a few deep breaths, he pushed open the door. As the door swung into the room, he noticed how bare the room was. It was an open flat, a menacing chair sitting near the wide window on the other side of the room and a dresser sitting by the wall. A cup of milky-white suds sat on the dresser next to several shining strips of silver.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Ash called as he walked into the flat. Nervousness made his stomach twist. He did not like being away from Pikachu and his pokémon. It made everything seem strange and unwelcoming.

"Hello?" He called again, wondering if there was anyone on the flat. He walked into the room and looked to the left, noticing a dark wood trunk sitting beside the door before looking back at the chair. It sat menacing by the window, lit the rays of the morning sun.

"Is there anyone here?" He called once again, planning to leave if no one answered him. For a moment, he heard nothing, and then the door suddenly slammed shut. Ash jumped and turned to see why the door shut. A tall man stood by the door, staring down at him with dark cold eyes. Ash stared back, noticing the white strip of hair that stood in sharp contrast with his black hair and the silver razor in his right hand.

"I apologize, sir, but I need directions," Ash said.

"Directions?" The man said slowly, his voice thick with dark annoyance.

"Do you know what town this is?" Ash asked. The man stared before he started walking towards Ash. Ash stepped backwards, unsure if he wanted the man near him with the razor in his hand.

"So, you are lost?" He stated. Ash got annoyed at the man's statement, but did not feel like snapping back at the man. The man continued to calmly walk towards Ash, forcing Ash to continue to retreat backwards to keep the man from getting close.

"Can you please tell me where we are? I promise not to bother you anymore," Ash said and suddenly something bumped against his leg. Ash looked down and noticed that he had bumped into the chair. There was a sound of fast footsteps and suddenly the man was standing in front of him, a dark smile on his face.

"How about a shave?"


	3. Chapter 3

As time continued to slip away, Mrs. Lovett became more and more convinced that the boy that had went upstairs to bother Sweeny for some sort of directions was probably now in the basement of her store. The children became more agitated the longer they waited, glancing at the door with annoyance and worry.

"This is taking far too long. I'm going to go up there and check on him. Maybe he got lost again," Brock said as he stood up.

"That wouldn't surprise me. For someone who's been on his journey for so long, it's a surprise he still doesn't know how to avoid becoming lost. I'll wait here in case he comes back while your gone," Dawn replied before returning to the small half-charred pie that Mrs. Lovett had given to her.

"Wait! What if he comes back and goes looking for you? You really should wait here, just in case," Mrs. Lovett interjected quickly, hoping to stop him before he ended up on the wrong end of a silver razor and she had to deal with two child corpses.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Lovett. We may not look like it, but we've been through a lot of dangerous situations. If I don't find him, I'll ask the owner of the shop he visited about where he went and return as quickly as possible," Brock replied with a grin before he opened the door and walked out of the shop. Mrs. Lovett sighed, knowing that he wouldn't come back to the shop except on a dinner platter. She glanced at the girl and though about what the boy had said about being in dangerous situations and quickly decided he had been lying. The two bore nothing to support such a claim, such as scars or muscles.

"So, Mrs. Lovett, what city are we in again?" The girl asked, looking away from the door. Mrs. Lovett frowned as her thoughts were interrupted by a repeated question.

"This is London, remember? I already told you that," Mrs. Lovett replied in annoyance. On what island have these children been isolated on, not to know the leading city in commerce and power in England? The girl stared at her in confusion before staring back down at the half-eaten pie.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out of my mind. London, what an odd name. I never heard of such a place. What country is this?" The girl asked nervously.

"First, let me ask where you are from?" Mrs. Lovett asked suspiciously.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh," Dawn replied, smiling to herself as she mentioned her home town.

"You say London is an odd name. What proper name is that, Twinleaf or Sinnoh? In addition, I have never of such a place like Sinnoh. Is it some sort of island? Is this the first time you ever left your home?" Mrs. Lovett asked, remembering the strange foreign name so that she could search out the map-maker down at the harbor and ask him where the island was located.

"It's not an island and I've been away from home for a couple of months now, travelling across the country with Ash and Brock and competing in contests. That reminded me, where are all your pokémon? I haven't seen a single pokémon since I arrived here," Dawn asked, looking around as if expecting to find something hiding beneath the tables or past the windows.

"All of my what?" She replied in growing annoyance. The girl was beginning to wear at her patience.

"Pokémon, you know? Geodude, Rapidash, Rattatta, Golbat, don't they ring a bell? Ash told me that every country he visited had them wandering around somewhere," Dawn babbled. Mrs. Lovett decided she had enough of the babbling teen, obviously the girl was delusional.

"Why don't you go see where the boy, what's his name, went? He's been gone for a while," She stated. Dawn stared at her before looking back at the front door and nodding.

"You're right; I better see what he's doing. He's probably a few feet from the store flirting with some girl he met in the street. He never learns that he shouldn't flirt with everyone. Thank you for the pie," Dawn said as she hopped off the chair and walked out of the store. Mrs. Lovett sighed, grabbed a clean rag, and went back to cleaning tables.

* * *

"Hello, is anyone here?" Dawn called as she opened the door to the shop. The room was mostly bare except for a medium-sized chair, a dresser, and the strange man standing near the chair. The man had his back to Dawn and appeared not to have noticed her arrival.

"Excuse me, but a few of my friends were up here and I was wondering where they went," Dawn said as she walked in. The door behind her closed with a thud, but she ignored it. The man ignored her.

"Excuse me, sir..." She started to say before he turned around. She let out a gasp of surprise as she noticed that blood had been splattered all over his shirt, the razor in his hand dripping with the same blood.

"Did you cut yourself, sir? I have bandages, I think!" She yelped as she reached for her hand-bag. She heard a couple of steps and only managed to look up fast enough to see a flash of silver.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had finished cleaning when Sweeny walked into the store. She looked up, almost expecting him to be one of the children to have come back to annoy her, but sighed as she noticed the gloomy barber sinking into one of the chairs farthest from the counter.

"I suppose you met those children," Mrs. Lovett stated. Sweeney looked towards the window before glancing at her. However, he didn't say anything.

"Did you kill them?" She asked. She glanced at the door to make sure Toby wasn't lingering outside the door. She had noticed recently that he had avoided being around Sweeny whenever he could. The barber ignored the question, which she took as a yes.

"Looks like I better go down and start cooking. Wait for Toby and tell him to leave the herbs on the counter, will you? I'll get to them later," Mrs. Lovett said with a sigh before she stuffed the rag beneath the counter and walked to the door that led to the basement, not waiting for Sweeney to answer her.

* * *

Giratina returned to search for the humans it had sent away, prepared to bring them back to their proper dimension and return them to their furious pokémon. However, when it tried to follow the aura trail they had left behind, it found that it had split into two trails. It found the source of the split in a barber shop and followed the trails to a pie shop, one trail leading to a display case for pies marked half-off and the second was a pile of jumbled bones in the basement. From this, it deduced what had happened and quickly returned to the proper dimension, wondering what to do with the angry pokémon that had been disrupting its slumber for the past week. It couldn't have them bother him any longer, with their yelling and grumbling and debating on what was happening to their masters.

"**Where are they? You said you would bring them back!**" The Pikachu growled as soon as Giratina materialized and they noticed that their masters were not with the legendary pokemon. Giratina ignored him, focusing instead on contacting one of the Lake pokémon. They had the ability to erase minds, it would be kinder to wipe their memories and set them free than to tell them that their masters had been killed and baked into pies for other gullible humans to feast on.

_Who's this?_ A voice immediately responded in annoyance. It recognized it as Azelf, the one who meditated in Lake Valor. With the connection made, it quickly relayed what had happened. The other pokémon mulled over the issue, annoyance and worry echoing across the telepathic connection.

_Very well, I will bring them to Uxie. But there will be consequences to this, for you were not to leave the Distortion World. I am on the way. _Azelf stated, annoyance still mingling in its thoughts, before breaking off the telepathic connection.

"**Answer us!**" The Piplup screamed.

"**Your masters were retrieved, but ended up in North Sinnoh. There is someone that will escort you there coming to bring you all to them,**" Giratina lied. This seemed to calm the pokémon, waited for the pokémon the one that was supposedly going to bring them to their former masters. Giratina returned to its abode, returning to the rift between the Distortion World and the real world. It sank back into sleep, pushing aside the thoughts of the humans it had sent to death so that its meditations would no longer be disturbed.


End file.
